User blog:QueenBadgerCP/Marvel Endgame Party STARTED on Club Penguin Online
right|200px The Marvel Endgame Takeover has arrived on Club Penguin Online! This is a highly anticipated party and it does not disappoint - this is Club Penguin Online's most custom party yet, bringing custom items, rooms, party interface and mascot! Story Upon logging in, Aunt Arctic explains the story behind the party. Thanos has succeeded in removing half of the population from Club Penguin Online, leaving half of us behind! The Avengers are trying to find the 6 infinity stones to reverse this. Players must immediately choose between siding with the Avengers and restoring humanity or siding with the Black Order and stopping the Avengers. This choice can only be made once, so choose carefully! Once players have chosen which side to join, they will receive a custom item. Avengers receive the Avenger's Suit, while members of the Black Order receive the Thanos' Head and Thanos' Body. Avenger's Suit Icon.png Thanos' Head Icon.png Thanos' Body Icon.png Players are able to see in game which side other users have chosen. Players choosing the Avengers appear in game with a golden star beneath their feet, while members of the Black Order appear with black dust. AvengersPenguinCircle.png TheBlackOrderPenguinCircle.png Each day of the party, players must hunt around the island to find an infinity stone to add to the gauntlet. Once all 6 infinity stones have been found, players will receive the infinity gauntlet and hold the power of the world in their hand! Rooms Many of the rooms on Club Penguin Online are decorated for the party, using the designs from the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2018. There are also additional party rooms for players to enjoy as well as custom room designs, such as Wakanda and Vormir. More custom rooms are coming to the party as the interface features Titan and Knowhere. Marvel_Super_Hero_Takeover_2013_Town.png|Town Marvel_Super_Hero_Takeover_2013_Forest.png|Forest Marvel_Super_Hero_Takeover_2013_Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Marvel_Super_Hero_Takeover_2013_Hero_Carrier.png|Hero Carrier party room Marvel_Super_Hero_Takeover_2012_Hero_HQ.png|Hero HQ party room Marvel_Super_Hero_Takeover_2013_Hero_Lab.png|Hero Lab party room wakanda.png|Wakanda custom party room EndgameVormir.png|Vormir custom party room Party Interface The party interface is where players can find out which infinity stone they must collect to complete the daily task. This is also where players can collect free custom items, such as the infinity gauntlet (when all 6 stones have been collected). Currently, players can collect the custom Captain America items, with more items being added to the party interface later in the party. Captain America's Face Mask Icon.png Captain America's Suit Icon.png Captain America's Shield Icon.png Mascots 130px|right It is confirmed that the custom mascot Thanos will be visiting during the party. Thanos has previously visited Club Penguin Online, but this time he will be bringing a new custom background! Players can still currently collect the original Thanos' Background from his playercard if they are friends with him as the new background has not been uploaded yet. It is possible that other mascots may visit during the party, such as Aunt Arctic who features on the welcome pages for the party. Items Here are the items you can collect so far. More items will be available daily. Vote Which side have you chosen for the Marvel Endgame Party? The Avengers! The Black Order! Category:Blog posts